Chapter 239
|image = Chapter 239.png |Release Date = 02 July 2012 |Chapter = 239 |Volume = 05 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 238 |Next Chapter = Chapter 240}}Chapter 239 is a flashback from The Previous Lord's reign. The Lord asks Rai how long he plans to live all alone in his castle. He complains that it must be lonely and says that Rai should start living with him in his castle, but his offer is immediately declined. During the conversation, Gejutel and Ragar enter the Lord's chamber. The Lord continues to use different ideas to convince Rai, suggesting that he has many rooms and that Raskreia is also there, so they can be like brother and sister, but Rai keeps declining. Seeing that Rai is totally reluctant, the Lord claims that he will not insist any longer, since he is a compassionate lord. Rai, then without a second late,takes his leave which frustrates the Lord a little. As soon as Rai leaves, the Lord starts wondering if 'that guy' doesn't ever get bored of living alone. When Gejutel claims that other clan leaders visit him sometimes, the Lord questions what they talk about, to which Gejutel has no answer. The Lord reasons that Rai isn't someone who does conversations and would probably just sit blankly. Even the clan leaders who visit him wouldn't find anything to talk about. He wonders aloud what excuse he should use the next time, maybe holding a nobles' athletic competition even asking Gejutel's and Ragar's suggestions to summon Rai a next time since the Lord believes it to be his obligation and duty. The Lord then proceeds to ask Gejutel and Ragar of the reason for their visit. Gejutel reports that the mutants have been eliminated, but it was not by their knights, but rather a human. The Lord is amazed and questions if it is the same human who recently eliminated a rampaging mutant, which Gejutel affirms. The Lord refuses to take any action, since those mutants were criminals and further more the killer is a human, but Gejutel claims that this is a special case as even the knights and contractors sent after him have disappeared. He adds that the human has been fighting nobles in the past and no one was able to defeat him. He also forcibly erased the memories of the nobles who were still alive after fighting him. Hearing that angers the Lord as the human might have been using nobles as experiments and he orders Gejutel and Ragar to go and capture him. Gejutel is surprised and asks the Lord why two of them are sent. The Lord explains by asking another question: if the human goes on a rampage, would Gejutel be sure that he can stop the human without killing him? Gejutel replies that he cannot tell and the Lord tells him that that is his reason for sending both of them. He tells them to bring the human to him since he is worthy of his respect and he will decide his fate after they talk. Elsewhere, some men from the Central Order are seen handcuffed to the walls. One of them tries to break the cuff, but Frankenstein appears saying that it no use since they are made especially for nobles. He recognizes Frankenstein and remembers what happened. The Central Order was looking for mutants when they were attacked and captured by Frankenstein. The captured agent claims that it’s against the laws of nobles to attack Central Order but Frankenstein claims that those laws don't apply to him. The agent is shocked to hear that he is a human, to which Frankenstein taunts him, asking if it is really strange for a human to have powers like that of Nobles. Category:Chapters